Why Me?
by MotherConfessor-04
Summary: A young girl falls into ME from Buffalo, NY. Please R&R. Legomance and probably Mary-sue.
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer:** I do not (sob) own any (wails) of the (sniffles) Lord of the Rings characters or places (cries some more) you will see in this (sniffles) fic. Thank you. Without further ado...the story.  
**MotherConfessor04**

Prologue

Kenny groaned as the sun shined in his eyes. He rolled over and found the spot where his girlfriend had previously occupied, empty. Worried, he was late for work, he got up and 'followed his nose' to the small kitchen where he found his girlfriend cooking breakfast.

"Morning, Hon!" Kelli Chirped as she pecked him on the cheek.

"Mornin'," Kenny stifled a yawn, "Hey, honey! Do you know what time it is? I think my watch broke yesterday."

"Um...I think it's…hold on . . . lemme check . . . aha! OH SHIT! It's 8:52!" Kelli called as she rummaged around the messy, cramped kitchen looking for a clock. They only had 8 minutes to get to work, and it was half an hour to the plaza where they both worked. She smiled when she heard Kenny curse and run down the hall toward the bedroom that they shared. Kenny ran into the bedroom where both his and Kelli's clothes had been discarded the night before. As he thought of this, he smiled at his memory of the night before. It had been wonderful. Kelli had given up her virginity to him and he loved her so much for it. He fished around for the rest of his clothes. A minute later Kelli raced into the room and made a bee-line to the closet. After the both of them had gotten dressed, Kelli and Kenny raced each other to their SUV.

"I call shotgun!" they both announced at the same time as they ran down the stairs from their apartment. They laughed when Kenny stopped dead in his tracks and Kelli ran right into his back sending both of them sprawling out on top of each other in the concrete.

"Fine, I'll drive," Kenny sighed as he got up and helped Kelli into the navy blue Durango then got in the drivers seat.


	2. OMG!

**Disclaimer:** I do not (sob) own any (wails) of the (sniffles) Lord of the Rings characters or places (cries some more) you will see in this (sniffles) fic. Thank you. Without further ado...the story.

Hi, It's me again...sorry it took so long for me to update. a couple words of thanks to my supporters...all TWO of them!

Anybob,

Stechpalme- Thank you so much for your praise, you have no idea how much it is appreciated!

Pirates Life 4 me- Thank you Chica! And, yesI do live inBuffalo, its cool that I'm not the only one who knows where this city is. And by the way do you remember where Fisher road is, in West Seneca and near Lackawanna, Orchard Park and Blasedell? CuzI live near there! Mucho Gracias!

Chapter 2- !

As soon as Kenny helped Kelli into the car, she turned on theCD playerand Nickelback's "Never Again" blared in the speakers.

"He's drunk again, it's time to fight  
She must have done something wrong tonight  
The living room becomes a boxing ring  
It's time to run when you see him  
Clenching his hands  
She's just a woman  
Never Again

I hear her scream, from down the hall  
Amazing she can even talk at all  
She cries to me, Go back to bed  
I'm terrified that she'll wind up  
Dead in his hands, She's just a woman  
Never Again

Been there before, but not like this  
Seen it before, but not like this  
Never before have I ever  
Seen it this bad  
She's just a woman  
Never Again

Just tell the nurse, you slipped and fell  
It starts to sting as it starts to swell  
She looks at you, she wants the truth  
It's right out there in the waiting room  
With those hands  
Lookin just as sweet as he can  
Never Again

Seen it before, but not like this  
Been there before, but not like this  
Never before have I ever  
Seen it this bad  
She's just a woman  
Never Again

Father's a name you haven't earned yet  
You're just a child with a temper  
Haven't you heard "Don't hit a lady"?  
Kickin' your ass would be a pleasure

He's drunk again, it's time to fight  
Same old shit, just on a different night  
She grabs the gun, she's had enough  
Tonight she'll find out how fucking  
Tough is this man  
Pulls the trigger as fast as she can  
Never Again

Seen it before, but not like this  
Been there before, but not like this  
Never before have I ever  
Seen it this bad  
She's just a woman  
Never Again"

"I love this CD" Kelli smiled.

"Yeah, I know, thats whyI bought it for you" Kenny chuckled. Kelli just leaned over and kissed him on the cheek,

"Hey, whats that way up there?" Kelli inquired (A/N- ooohhh, long word, oh ok um... back to the story) looking about a quarter mile down the road to the three-way intersection where Langner Road met Fisher Road.

"I dunno, I'm gonna go check it out" Kenny sped up slightly and then pulled over to get out of the car. The intersection was all backed up to the creek over by Kelli's friend, Laura Tripi's, house. Kelli got out of the durango and followed him tothe accident.

"Ohmy GOD!" Kelli looked at the old man that was crumpled in a heap and bleeding profusly. Kenny knelt over him, then looked to the left sharpley. Kelli followed his line of vision. The last things she heard and saw was Kenny screaming to move and a bright light. Then everything went dark.

A/N Sorry this chappie is so short, but um...I'm tired as hell.


End file.
